


take a break

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Body Worship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Implied Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Post-Coital, Restraints, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcy/Mack short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  "You're gonna owe me" for pinkpandorafrog

3.   ***** 'Restrain' for pinkpandorafrog

4.   ***** 'Not in the kitchen' for georgiagirlagain

5.   ***** 'Suck; Worship' for georgiagirlagain

6.  'Carry that Weight' for awkwardnormalcy

7.   ***** 'Lose Yourself To Dance' for pinkpandorafrog


	2. "You're gonna owe me" for PinkPandoraFrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Banter

“I know, I know…” Darcy bounced on her toes.  “Can you buff it out?”  

Mack sighed, eyeing the scratch on Lola’s pristine paint job.  “How did you get Coulson to even let you take Lola out?”  

She grinned and shrugged.  “Because I mean…people are usually really happy to let you do things they know nothing about?”  

Mack nearly dropped the rag in his hand.  “I outta let him catch you…except I’m kind of attached…not sure they allow visits in the farthest outreach of SHIELD where he’d send you…”  

“He wouldn’t send me away for this, would he?”  She actually looked scared for a second.  

He smiled, “Naw, I’m picking on ya.  He’d never let you forget it though…”

“If he finds out.”  

“IF he finds out…” Mack repeated, shaking his head. “And he’s not gonna be able to tell after I’m done with this…”  

 


	3. *'Restrain' for PinkPandoraFrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Restraints, Implied Sexual Content

Darcy’s arms ached, but only a little.  She knew she’d be getting a helluva back rub afterward, and she was a little preoccupied with everything else that was going on.  She wasn’t worried about a tiny ache in comparison. 

Besides, the silk scarves looked gorgeous, wrapped about her arms and wrists.  And Mack was hard at work making sure she wasn’t paying attention to the ache at all.  

She moaned as his hips moved against her again. His voice was in her ear as he grasped her hips and brought her closer and closer to release…

“So. Fucking.  Beautiful…”  

 


	4. *'Not in the Kitchen!" for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Kitchen Sex

“Why not?” Darcy grinned devilishly and dropped to her knees in front of him.  “Live a little, Mack…”  

All his protests were lost as he felt her hands tugging on his belt.  Fingers tugging on his zipper.  Hands slipping inside his pants and pulling him out, already hard and aching for her.  

“Live a little…” he echoed, groaning as her mouth engulfed him.

 


	5. *'Suck; Worship' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Oral Sex, Smut, Body Worship

Darcy groaned loudly when his lips closed around her clit, sucking lightly.  Her hands gripped the sheets as she fought not to buck up against Mack’s face.  

He released her with a pop, laving his tongue over the aching nub and staving off her release for at least another few minutes.  “You’re gorgeous, Darcy.” He pressed kisses to each of her thighs, his hands sliding up to hold her open for him.  “So beautiful…”  

He ducked his head back down, his mouth going back to its glorious, wonderful work.  

 


	6. 'Carry That Weight' for AwkwardNormalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatles Prompts 2016
> 
> Post-Coital, Implied Sexual Content

He collapsed against her, breathing heavily.  “Jesus, Darcy…”  

Her fingertips dragged up and down his spine, making him shiver.  “I know, right?”  

Mack huffed out a sound that was supposed to be laughter as she shimmied up the bed, pulling down the sheets and comforter and collapsing on her stomach across the pillows.  

He crawled up to join her, sliding under the sheets and slotting himself against her.  She immediately curled into him, head on his chest, legs tangled with his.  

“You staying?” she asked, her voice small, barely a whisper.  

He immediately felt guilty. It was common knowledge between the two of them that he had a few…issues concerning overnight stays.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to.  He just…he guessed he put too much weight on what it meant.  And she’d never said anything about it.  About how he stayed till she went to sleep and left soon after.  Meticulously extracting whatever knots she’d tied their limbs into.  

Two words kind of put it into perspective, though.  Of course, it hurt, waking up alone.  

He kind of hated himself a little right then.  He had no business doing this with Darcy if he couldn’t get his act together.  

“You don’t have to…” she continued.  “Don’t feel like you have to.  But the invitation’s open. Sleeping, shower…and whatnot.  All sorts of whatnot.  I’ll even let you cook me breakfast in the morning.”  

He inhaled deeply, the scent of her still in the air around him.  He really needed to just…do this. Having sex, staying over, breakfast in bed (Which Darcy damn well deserved after that last thing…)  These were things people in relationships did.  They did not leave a warm bed to go back to a cold bunk. Or worse, to a night of video games.  No. They stayed the night with each other because there was nothing scary about that.  

He looked down at the woman nearly asleep in his arms.  Five foot two and one-twenty soaking wet.  Nothing scary about her.  Nothing scary at all.  

“I’m staying,” he said definitively.  “I’m here.”

Her contented hum was the only sound she made before she snuggled against him.  And as he felt the tension melt out of his shoulders, he heard her quip lazily, “I like scrambled eggs, Mack.”  

 


	7. *'Lose Yourself to Dance' for PinkPandoraFrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Lose Yourself to Dance' by Daft Punk. 
> 
> Smut

“You wanna give it a rest?” His deep voice resonated in her chest.  

Darcy turned slightly, seeing her boyfriend standing in the gym door.  Leaning against the door frame.  

She turned back to the punching bag.  “Not yet…I need to log two hours…”  

“You know that’s just busy work, right?  SHIELD’s not gonna expect a desk jockey to know how to defend herself…” Mack sauntered up closer to her.

“Well…joke’s on them, because this one’s gonna know how to defend herself…” she landed a roundhouse kick and stepped back, dropping her stance.  

“You have good form…” he drawled.  

She rolled her eyes, “Yes…yes, everyone knows you’re warm for my form.”  

“Well, that too…”  he leaned over, wrapping his arms around her waist.  “Can I convince you to sneak out early?”  

“Why would I do that? I’m on a two-week streak…”  

“Exactly…a two-week streak of no nights off…”  

“Aww…” she leaned up to peck his cheek.  “D’ya miss me, Babe?”  

“Yes…thought we could…hang out or something.”  

“Or something…” she echoed knowingly.  “Been a few since our last something…”  

He leaned down to press his lips to hers, “My thoughts exactly…” Her stomach swooped and she was quickly pulling off her boxing gloves, stuffing everything into her gym bag and following Mack out to the car.  

So…she’d chalk this one up to poor will-power.  

Because given the choice, she knew exactly how she’d like to get in her forty-five minutes of cardio. Or two hours, as it turned out.  

Barely inside the door and she was wrapped around his waist.  His hands tugging on her shorts, yanking them off with her underwear.  

Laying her down on the couch while he divested himself of his pants, rolling on a condom and sliding into her with a hiss, because she’d been wet for the entire cab ride home: His fingers playing with the hem of her shorts, sneaking down between her legs. Every bump the cab went over was pure, exquisite torture, building tension.  Tension that was now being relieved with every thrust of his hips. She could feel her muscles go all Jell-o.  

She gripped his arms like a vice, one leg on the floor, one draped over the back of the couch, his hips slamming into her. She panted high and breathy as he hit her sweet spot over and over and over. She reached down between her legs to her clit, pulling back the hood and rubbing lightly in time to his thrusts, feeling the warmth of her impending orgasm begin to spread outward.  

She moaned, his low grunts filling her ears as she gave herself over to the sensations.  The waves of pleasure timed to his hips.  She whispered his name as her walls clenched around him.  

He followed her soon after, hoisting her up a little to chase his own release.  Her name a murmured prayer on his lips as he shuddered to climax.  

“Wow…” she huffed out on an exhale a few moments later.  “You should like…totally come kidnap me from work more often…bring me home to do ‘something’.”  

Mack chuckled, pulling out and letting his head rest on her shoulder. “That what we’re calling it now?”

“Better than two-backed-blanket-monster…”  

His laugh resonated throughout her apartment.  “Something it is.”

 


End file.
